Don't Ask, Just Do
by Foxmore
Summary: Matt and Mello's first time. Based off of Akane's "DN:Poisoned"


**This used to be part of my larger story, but as I continued to write that story this chapter no longer fit so it is now a one shot.**

**The dialog for this piece belongs mostly to Akane and is from the "Loyal Dog" ending of her game : Poisoned. Though MelloXMatt is my favorite pairing, this game has made me a bit more open to MelloXNear.**

Akane has kindly given me permission to post this. This is my first time writing anything of this nature, I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Polite constructive criticism is not only welcomed, it is loved.

**Enjoy 3  
**

"It's different with you," Matt said, his blush deepening as his nerves threatened to get the better of him. "You're like a girl somehow."

At that, Mello shoved him on the bed, one hand clamped securely around the redhead's throat. "Say that again, and I will kill you." His cool tone somehow sounding more dangerous than if he had yelled.

Matt looked up at his friend, eyes widening. He didn't struggle, though. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. "You're too stressed, Mello. You can't take a joke," the redhead managed to gasp out. The blonde loosened his grip then removed his hand completely. They stared at each other for a tense moment. Mello's hands on the mattress on either side of Matt's head.

"Hey, Mello," Matt said, still staring up at the blonde, "why don't we kiss again?"

Mello couldn't help the snort. Leave it to Matt to take an already awkward situation and then bluntly say something like that. He smirked slightly, "Give me a good reason."

"I'm lying on your bed and your sitting on me," the redhead replied with a shrug. Sure, it was a better reason than the first time, just that morning, when Mello had caught Matt smoking outside and the redhead took it upon himself to secure Mello's silence by kissing him. Thus, making the blonde smell like smoke as well.

"That's not a very good reason, Matt," Mello chastised lightly, "but that doesn't mean that you can't do it anyway."

Matt blinked, mouth gaped open. Did he really just hear what he thought he did? After a moment, the only thing he could coherently come up with was, "Wha…?"

Mello leaned closer to his friend, 'till their lips almost touched. Almost. "Don't ask for permission before kissing me," he whispered lowly. "It makes it seem like our chaotic relationship makes sense."

Mello watched as the uncertainty in Matt's eyes replaced with determination. The redhead shifted beneath him and before he knew it, he was no longer looking down, but up into his friend's familiar blue eyes. They were different now than the blonde had ever seen them before, brighter somehow. Matt put his hands on the blonde's cheeks, just as much judging his expression as he was willing him not to move.

The kiss started of slowly, teasingly. Mello could still taste the cigarettes on Matt's lips. He might have to talk to the redhead about that if they were going to make this a habit… what? They barely started anything and he was already planning for more? Mello reached up, dug his fingers into Matt's hair, and pulled him even closer. The kiss turned harsher, hungrier. He felt Matt's tongue on his lips. That was all the persuasion he needed to allow the boy entrance. Mello was sure he didn't know what he was doing, but the moan that escaped from Matt's throat suggested that it didn't seem to matter. All too soon, the need for air forced them to separate.

"Mello…" the redhead panted, his breathing still ragged, "You're so good. Who taught you?" Mello could almost detect a hint of jealousy in his tone. One that definitely wasn't warranted.

"My chocolate, probably," he teased. His right hand idly running through red strands. He cleared a few stray stands of fringe away from those bright blue eyes, and enjoyed the flushed look upon his face. Enjoyed the fact that it was because of him that the boy looked like that. He placed his left hand against Matt's chest to confirm that his heart was pounding as hard has his own.

Matt grinned widely. "I never thought that I would be jealous of a bit of candy," he chuckled. The movement between their bodies causing him to bite his lip.

"You'll just have to get used to it," Mello purred, pulling Matt closer again. "Nobody can separate me from it."

Matt closed the gap between them, kissed him softly on the lips… once, twice. "Now that we are on your bed," he murmured, "there are a couple of things we could do." He started kissing along Mello's jaw. "You know…" his breath came hot on the blonde's ear, "if you want to."

Mello closed his eyes, unable to suppress the jolt of electricity down his spine. "You're hardly playing fair," he hissed into Matt's ear before he turned his head to capture the gamer's lips with his own, "but remember the formula, Matt, don't ask. Just do." He grabbed the redhead's neck roughly, pulling him into a bruising kiss, just in case he needed to prove his point.

The sudden need Matt felt in the blonde's actions were instantly matched with his own. He cupped Mello's chin with his hand, lifting it up so he could deepen the kiss further. Mello's lips were sugary sweet and very warm beneath his own. He felt the other boy's arms lace around his back, nails scratching against his vest. His lips ventured from Mello's, grazed across his jaw that was already dewy with sweat. "… Ok." he whispered into the blonde's ear.

The feeling of Matt's hot breath on his skin made Mello shiver. He grabbed again at the redhead's vest, this time finding purchase and managing to slide it off of his arms before tossing it carelessly off the bed. "Nn…" he moaned as Matt started to lick and nip at his neck. He vaguely wondered if he should turn on some music to drown out any noise that they might make, or whether it would be better to be able to hear if someone was approaching his room. It wouldn't be good for either of them if Roger happened to stumble upon them like this. All thoughts of Roger, however, vacated the blonde's mind as he felt Matt's hands slide his shirt up and start grabbing softly at his side. The gentle touch making his back arch and another half-stifled moan flee his lips.

He tightened his grip around Matt's back, and buried his face into his thick red hair. Matt took advantage of the space between the bed and Mello's body by pushing his shirt further up until his entire back was exposed to the cool air. He ran his fingers lightly down the blonde's spine. He felt Mello tense, his gasp muffled into his shoulder.

Mello kissed the redhead's neck lightly. His gentleness of his mouth at war with the almost harsh way his nails ran down his shoulder blades. "Ah…" Matt gasped, "Mello." He could feel the blonde's smile against his skin as he continued to assault his neck with deceptively tender nips and kisses. Mello loved the way his name sounded just then, even if it wasn't his real one. He worked his way up Matt's neck 'till he reached his ear. He licked and bit at the lobe tenderly causing a trimmer to go down the redhead's spine. "Say it again," Mello purred hotly.

Matt's breathing was ragged, his eyes closed as the combination of the gentle assault on his ear and the not so gentle one on his back driving him crazy in bewildering ways. Not quite sure which was affecting him more. "Mello…" the name spilled from his lips, only half because he was told to, before crushing the blonde's mouth with his own. Tongue searching, savoring the sweet taste that he would forever associate with Mello.

They continued their game. Each heated touch, each passionate kiss, each run of nails on bared flesh escalating. Never asking before going further. Doing what their instincts called for. Those were the rules, and they stuck to them well. The silence of the dark room punctuated by gasps and moans as they tried things that they had only read about. Things that left them both mindless with want. Want they couldn't define, but felt with their entire beings regardless.

Mello gasped when he felt his leg being pulled up. Suddenly his knee on his chest, and Matt looked down at him. His eyes brimming with passion and questions. To ask was against the rules. The words halted on his tongue. "Just do…" Mello reminded him, reading the hesitation in those deep blue eyes. He moved his leg until it hooked around the small of the redhead's back, and he reached around to hold his shoulders. "Just do."

Mello tightened his grip on Matt, his nails digging into his pale flesh before the pain left him unable to move. "Sorry," the redhead said, worry saturating his tone. "Do you want to stop?" Fuck the rules, he had to ask. Mello just shook his head, unable to find his voice. He made a conscious effort to relax as he felt Matt move inside him again. His breath came out in short spurts. "Ah… God this hurts," he managed to gasp out.

Mello didn't know when it happened, but the pain was slowly laced with intense pleasure. He felt hesitation in the redhead's movements, "Ah… ah… I'm sorry," Matt panted, "I'll try to go slower."

"Go… ah… on… I don't care… ah!" Mello loosened his grip on the redhead's back. His lips sought out any skin he could reach. Matt's shoulders, his neck, the edge of his jaw. Breath hot and ragged on over heated flesh. The blonde rocked his hips to speed up their pace. He heard his name panted out into the darkness. The most divine yet ungodly sound Mello had ever heard.

"Mello!"

"Matt…" Mello breathed. He thought the words he couldn't say aloud: _make me fade away. Make me forget that the world isn't like this, and that I am not number one. As long as I am number one to you, I might be able to live through this. _He wanted to scream, but it was suddenly hard to find his voice. The sensations of his body effectively shutting down his mind. There was only one word that slipped through his lips between gasps, moans, and every time his lips parted from fevered flesh. "Matt…" The only word that seemed to tether him to the earth while the world around him turned white and he was seeing stars… "Matt…" he gasped a final time clinging to the redhead as they both shuddered their completion.

Soon they both lay boneless on the small bed trying to regain any semblance of normal breathing. Mello was the first to move, even if it was to retrieve his blanket which had somehow managed to fall on the floor and pull it around them. He snuggled lazily into Matt who held him from behind.

Matt hardly knew what to do with himself. He had this need to say something, but… he didn't know quite what. "Mello…" he whispered into the blonde's ear. His only response was a soft sigh and a small squeeze where their hands laced together. Enough to tell that he was listening. "Your better than smoking."

Mello was too tired to laugh properly, and settled for a light snort. "Shut up," he mumbled as sleep took him under.

Neither knew when this had all stopped being a game and turned into something more. Perhaps they had never really been playing at all…


End file.
